


Technicolor Romance (Or: Lee Pace's Beautiful Smile)

by therapychicken



Series: David and Patrick watch gay TV shows [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: And honestly so is Dan Levy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Is it the eyebrows? I'm not saying it is but I'm not saying it isn't either, Lee Pace is a beautiful man with a smile that would make an angel hang itself, M/M, Pushing Daisies References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therapychicken/pseuds/therapychicken
Summary: David and Patrick watch Pushing Daisies.





	Technicolor Romance (Or: Lee Pace's Beautiful Smile)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is pure shameless fluff written in one go at 2 AM after I basically wrote the entire story in my head in the shower. I just had an epiphany that David would absolutely LOVE Pushing Daisies and the rest wrote itself. 
> 
> For the record, I absolutely adore Pushing Daisies. It is a brilliant show that I love watching. However, I stand by all opinions about Ned/Chuck mentioned here, as much as I do love them. 
> 
> The bit about how instead of featuring a gay couple, Pushing Daisies is just a completely gay show, comes from a quote from Bryan Fuller about how he tried to get around network interference regarding his inclusion of gay relationships.
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments!

David is flipping through the TV, looking for something for him and Patrick to watch before bed, as Patrick brushes his teeth. Show after show earns a sigh or a sneer, but occasionally he'll call out to Patrick, "what about Parks and Rec again?" or "Russian Doll is supposed to be very good, but I think people say it's better if you binge it, and I'd rather not be up til 3 AM." 

Then, suddenly, he's saying, "what about Pushing Daisies?"

From the other room, Patrick calls back, "huh?"

"Pushing Daisies. Always fun to rewatch. I mean, the sets and the colors alone are worth it, and the first episode is like a mini movie. Don't you think so?"

Patrick walks back into the room and says, "well, I don't really have an opinion. I've never seen the show."

Patrick is pulling on his pajama shirt, and suddenly his head pops up out of the neck hole, because the room is weirdly quiet. He looks over at David, who is gaping at him, his mouth wide open and his eyes squinty. "Wait, you've never seen Pushing Daisies? Starring Lee Pace?"

"Nope, can't say that I have. But Lee Pace is the one who was that sinister elf in The Hobbit, right?"

"Oh my god," David announces, "I cannot believe that I agreed to marry you without knowing your opinion on Pushing Daisies. I mean, Bryan Fuller! That insanely brightly colored universe! Ned the piemaker wakes up the dead for a minute! Chuck kissing Ned with plastic wrap! The Darling Mermaid Darlings! Our lord and savior Kristin Chenoweth belting songs all the time! And you sit here talking about The Hobbit?!" 

Patrick looks at him, bemused. "I have never ever heard of this show in my life, but I can tell you, I'm intrigued, because all of that is the weirdest show summary I have ever heard. That couple, Ned and Chuck, are they gay? Because it would be cool to see a show where the main couple is gay."

"Sadly, no," David says, "but instead the whole fucking show is gay. It's amazing, and it's what we're watching right now. Trust me."

Forty-five minutes later, the Pie-lette is over and Patrick is staring at the screen, his mouth agape. David smirks at him. "You see what I mean? That whole show is gay. Or, like, what's the word for those old movies, where, like, the Wizard of Oz is colorful? Technicolor. That's it. The whole show is Technicolor and it's just so great."

"Yeah," Patrick says. "I mean, the show is literally far far weirder than you ever described it, and it makes no sense, and yet somehow it just works, which is pretty impressive. It makes zero sense, but somehow I just don't care, because my heart is having an overdose of cute the whole time."

David beams at him. "Yes, exactly right. Like, Lee Pace's beautiful face and amazing smile? Worth actually killing for. Like, it's penicillin for sadness. You just sit there wanting him to do that all the time. It makes me sad that I only just found out that he was gay, long after I left New York."

"That doesn't make me sad." And Patrick rolls over and proprietarily scoops David in his arm, so that David's body is flush against his own and David's head is on his shoulder. "That makes me very happy, because I get you all to myself and I don't have to share you with a guy with a smile that adorable." 

David wriggles against Patrick, easing himself into a more comfortable groove, and smirks a bit. "You are, of course, correct to be concerned," he says to Patrick, "but if you agree to watch the rest of the show with me then you will endear yourself to me and thus make me less and less likely to leave you for Ned the Piemaker."

"An excellent idea," replies Patrick as he gropes for the remote in the blankets. "On to episode 2."

 

**

 

"You know that the name of the town is spelled wrong on the sign."

"Excuse me, what?"

"The town name. On the sign, it's Couer de Couers, spelled 'o-u-e.' Actually, it should be Coeur de Coeurs, 'o-e-u.' It means 'heart of hearts' in French."

"Okay, and how on earth do you know French?"

"The Ontario public school system? Which basically means that I don't actually know French. I just picked up a few words here and there."

"So I just thought that you knew French, and that was almost really really hot, so."

"Well, let me just show you something else that's really really hot, then..."

 

**

 

"I mean, the fashion on this show! They dress Anna Friel like a fifties Parisian doll and I am so incredibly there for that. And Chi McBride's suits are just so excellent. I don't know who did the costumes here, but they should absolutely have gotten all of the Emmys."

"Ned is just wearing gray tee shirts, half the time, though..."

"And do they or do they not fit _very_ nicely on him?"

"Um... yes. Er. Yes."

"Ha. And of course they turned cleavage into an art form when they were dressing Kristin Chenoweth."

"That's, uh, not something I'm really going to appreciate, I'm afraid."

"Aha, fair point. But overall, the costuming is actually incredible, isn't it? Those beautiful vibrant colors. The stripes and the polka dots and the zig zags."

"See, and this is funny to me, because you're sitting here making comments about how much you like these super colorful clothes when you basically only wear black and white. I had no idea you were so into colors."

"Nothing wrong with colors. It's only that I don't wear colors. I just think they work better on other people."

 

**

 

"They do know that there's no such thing as homeopathic antidepressants, right?"

"Okay, please, please, just shut up and watch. Just let me appreciate the awkward adorableness of Alfredo Aldarisio in peace."

 

**

 

It's four days later and they're smack in the middle of the Season 1 finale. Patrick is relaxing on his back, David is curled up on top of him with his head on Patrick's chest and his legs entwined with Patrick's, and they both have their eyes glued to the screen.

Chuck is on the roof waiting for Oscar Vibenius when Patrick pauses the show for a second. David looks over at him quizzically; Patrick looks almost like he's trying to steel himself up to say something. 

Finally Patrick takes a deep breath and says, "David, can I give you my honest opinion about this show, even if I think that you won't like it?"

David startles a bit, but he quickly puts on a faux-affronted look. "I shudder to think what this opinion is, if you think it's one that I won't like, as I now am going to assume catastrophic things about your taste. But I won't break up with you over it- I like these rings too much." He then shoots Patrick one of those little half-smiles, that says  _I'm kidding, I love you, I want to be with you forever, I could never leave you._ Mentally, the corollary is  _unless you insult Lee Pace's face_ , but he is pretty sure that Patrick has better taste and more sense than to say something as objectively moronic as that.

Patrick smiles back, and says, "well, um, you know Ned and Chuck? They are really cute and sweet and I am totally rooting for them but honestly, David, they are a horrible terrible couple." David can see his face tense, with that expression in his eyes like he'd had two years ago when David had opened his birthday present, like he's waiting for the other shoe to drop.

David grins and raises his eyebrows. "Interesting. Care to elaborate?"

"I mean, you watch it from the beginning and you're like, wow, the odds are stacked against them but they're making it work, but then you think about it and if either of them were with literally anyone else in the world, they would be able to have a completely normal relationship with no problems. And that would be fine- you know, if it's true love then you surmount the obstacles- but they're so bad together! Ned is obsessive about Chuck, and totally looking out for his own self-interest. Chuck does whatever she wants without caring about the repercussions of her actions, and is fine with everyone else needing to clean up the mess. Ned is a homebody who hates change even when it's necessary, Chuck wants to explore the world and drags Ned behind her without him being ready for it. And they both lie to each other and hide things from each other and are completely shit at communicating. They just actually suck as a couple and you don't look  _nearly_ as offended as I was sure you would be by this whole opinion." His face is full of confusion, and David is just grinning madly at him for some reason. "What? What's so funny?"

David wants to laugh, but decides that that's probably not the right call here. "Well, of course, Ned and Chuck are a horrendous couple. We love them because they're adorable and because of Lee Pace's beautiful face and because at the end of each episode it always works out. Their relationship is a pile of dysfunction topped with a Deus ex machina cherry, and it's completely ridiculous but so much fun to watch. Because people like a fairy tale." 

And David is smiling, so now Patrick is smiling, and they both watch Chuck standing still on the roof on the frozen screen. 

Then David says, quietly, "I was getting a bit nervous what you were going to say, you know."

"Were you?"

"Yes," David replies. "I mean, if you're going to criticize a relationship because the two people in it are so different, or because they don't always communicate so well and sometimes hide things from each other, or because they co-run a business and therefore are always together, or because they, um, weren't always able to be as physical with each other as they wanted to be, at least in the earliest stages of their relationship when one of them shared a room with a sister and the other one shared a house with the nosiest man in the province of Ontario, then, like, um, what is with us, you know?" Patrick turns to David, and his face is still smiling but there's a hint of a nervousness behind his eyes that hints that this might be hitting a bit close to home. He's actually insecure about this, just a tiny bit.

Patrick raises his eyebrows at David, who grins a bit bigger in response, beginning to be reassured. "I mean," he says, "you heard me. The issue isn't that they're different. It's that they clash and they barely even try to compromise. The issue isn't that they started as a fairy tale, or a Technicolor romance- it's that they kept on going as a fairy tale. They don't have to  _work_ at their relationship- by the end of the hour they're just suddenly good again. They  _say_ they want the best for each other but then they each keep going after their own self interest and hope that it'll all work itself out. We? We work for our relationship. I, for one, work  _really hard_. Because you are so worth it, even if we're such different people. And I can tell that you work for it too. That will always make us a better couple than Ned and Chuck, because we've worked for it and now we're a team. I wouldn't want love to just keep falling on our laps. Love is important, and conquers all, and all that, but I think it has to be something that you build, and I want to build it with you."

And by the end of it David is just smiling endlessly, and there are the beginnings of tears in the corners of his eyes, and Patrick leans forward to gently kiss him. They stay, foreheads touching one another, staring into each other's eyes with those brilliant soft smiles, as the TV stands neglected in the corner. 

After a while Patrick says, "one thing I will say is that I do love their relationship because it makes Lee Pace smile. And you were so right, Lee Pace's smile is amazing, and anything that happens that makes him smile is something that makes the world a better place." 

David just sighs happily with a short "mm-hm," as though Patrick has finally solved a puzzle. 

 

"And just so you know, that's how I feel all the time. Anything that I do to make you smile is good, because your smile just lights me up. Lee Pace's smile is amazing, but it isn't the best. Yours is, and I'm so lucky that I'll be able to make you smile at me for the rest of our lives."

Suddenly Patrick can't decide whether he wants to bask in the glow that is David's new gloriously sunny smile, like Patrick just hung the moon, or whether he wants to kiss him. So David leans up toward him, grinning all the time, and Patrick gets to do both.

When David disengages, Patrick lets out a little whine, like he wants David's lips back on his right away. But David just says, his eyes softly happy, "I know we don't have a Technicolor romance, but maybe I could be the kind for a little bit more color," and instead Patrick holds him tight under the blanket.


End file.
